A user who desires to consume (e.g., listen to, watch) particular on-demand media content (e.g., a song from an album, a particular music video) may use a communication device (e.g., set-top-box) to communicate with an on-demand system (e.g., a video-on-demand system) that has access to the media content and then searches or browses for the desired media content using menus provided by the on-demand system. After locating the desired media content, the user, through the communication device, instructs the on-demand system to transmit (e.g., stream) the desired media content to the user's communication device.
What is desired are systems and methods to make it easier for a user to consume on-demand media content.